A direct current (DC) power source, such as a fuel cell or photovoltaic cell, typically produces a low voltage at a high current. While these DC power sources provide a source of power, the power can be inconsistent, varying with local operating conditions. For example, in the case of a photovoltaic cell, the power output can vary according to the amount of direct sunlight available at the face of the cell and the physical condition of the cell. Many power applications require a more stable source of power than these DC power sources can provide. Moreover, many power applications require alternating current (AC) power and not DC power to operate. Thus, it is generally necessary to convert the variable DC power provided by the DC power source to a stable source of AC power. Conventional systems have been adapted for such power conversion, but conventional systems can be costly and inefficient.
For example, solar arrays comprise many photovoltaic cells and are often spread across many acres of land. To harness the power provided by these large arrays and to provide this power to a power converter, conventional systems rely on various gauges of wiring, oftentimes in relatively great lengths. This wiring can be relatively bulky and expensive, making implementation costly and cumbersome. At the same time, in relying on large solar arrays coupled to one or only a few power converters, conventional systems can not accommodate for failures or fluctuations in individual cells. That is, because individual cells or arrays can not be adjusted individually to their maximum power point, when one cell fails, the total power output of the conventional system diminishes.
Thus, there is a need to efficiently provide DC power from a DC power source to a load, such as a utility power grid. More specifically, there is a need for systems, methods, and an apparatus to convert DC power to AC power.